Un envol raté
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Les morveux marchaient tranquillement sur la route quand la Team Rocket décida d'apparaître juste devant eux et de leur chanter leur devise ; après quoi ils attrapèrent Pikachu à l'aide d'un filet anti-électricité. JessiexJames


**Un envol raté**

_Les morveux marchaient tranquillement sur la route quand la Team Rocket décida d'apparaître juste devant eux et de leur chanter leur devise après quoi ils attrapèrent Pikachu à l'aide d'un filet anti-électricité._

_.  
><em>

« -Libérez Pikachu ! _Cria Sacha à la Team._

-Si tu crois qu'on va t'écouter tu te trompes lourdement. Allez, Seviper, go!

-Tant pis, vous l'aurez voulu! Etouraptor, déchire-moi ce filet ! »

Et Etouraptor se dévoua. Il fit de beaux petits lambeaux de filet et Pikachu enchaîna (il connaissait bien son boulot).

-C'était bien parti... _Dit James en haussant les épaules_.

-On a pas duré longtemps... Notre passage sur scène à fait 2~3 minutes, _pleurnicha Miaouss_.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on fait un peu trop de vol à l'horizontal aujourd'hui ? _S'inquiéta Jessie_.

-Ben, _dit Miaouss_, maintenant qu'tu l'dis oui...

-Quel crétin ce Pikachu... C'est pas difficile d'envoyer les gens en l'air comme ça ! -_et il fit un geste de bas en haut avec sa main- _Eh, pourquoi me regardez-vous avec ces yeux ahuris ?

-Mais, tu ne connais pas la région James ? _Demanda Jessie_. C'est par ici qu'il y a le mont PicPic ! -Dsl pour le nom, j'étais pas très inspirée...- Et si nous continuons à voler comme ça nous allons nous écraser dessus !

-Oh oh... _Dit Miaouss_. Le mont PicPic ? Il est connu pour ses pointes de quatre à cinq centimètres ! Vu la hauteur à laquelle on est la descente risque d'être douloureuse !

-Trop tard pour la solution de rechange ! _Cria Jessie_. Essayez d'éviter les pointes !

_Tous ensemble_ : La Team Rocket fonce droit dans le muuuuuur !

.

_Une heure après..._

Le trio s'était posté en bas de la montagne. La forêt était très dense autour de leur camp. Pendant la descente, James avait pris Jessie et Miaouss dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. Du coup, il s'était pris toutes les épines dans le dos et il allait vraiment mal. Jessie et Miaouss avaient décidé d'attendre qu'il se remette de ses blessures, et lui avait installé leur seule tente. Miaouss partit chercher du bois pour le feu. Jessie restait seule à réfléchir. Pourquoi donc James avait-il fait ça ? Elle savait que depuis quelques temps, il était... Différent, mais pas à ce point ! Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix se rapprocher, et de derrière un buisson, Sacha et compagnie sortirent.

Jessie, surprise, réagit néanmoins comme d'habitude et commença à réciter leur devise.

« -Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?

-Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin !

-Flottant dans le vent !

-Volant dans l'océan !

-Partout ou nous allons nous semons le chaos !

-Comme dans ma chambre...

-...Ou dans mon bureau. »

James était sortit et s'appuyait contre un arbre juste à côté de lui. Il semblait épuisé. Il avait son pantalon d'agent mais n'avait pas son haut. Ses équipiers lui avaient bandé tout son torse.

« -James ! _L'engueula Jessie._ Tu ne dois pas sortir tu es blessé ! »

Elle agitait furieusement son poing en l'air.

« -Mais tu as des ennuis Jessie !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais les terrasser ! »

James ne semblait pas convaincu.

« -Pas la peine de vous disputer, nous ne venons pas combattre. _Expliqua Aurore._

-Nous venons nous excuser. _Dit Pierre_.

-C'est de ma faute... _Avoua Sacha après s'être avancé d'un pas._ Si vous avez été éjectés sur cette falaise... »

Jessie et James les regardèrent fixement, éberlués, puis ils éclatèrent de rire :

« -Ha ha ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Recevoir des excuses des morveux !

-Ha ha ha ha ! Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

Il rentra dans la tente en gardant un petit sourire en coin. Bien qu'il semblât de bonne humeur, il avait visiblement mal. Jessie s'arrêta de rire et le regarda partir. Puis elle se retourna vers les morveux dans une colère noire.

« -A cause de vous on va plus pouvoir reprendre les activités avant qu'il ne guérisse, vous avez vu ce que vous lui avez fait ? Elle est belle la jeunesse tiens ! Il vous faudra plus que des excuses pour vous faire pardonner !

-Heu..._S'avança Sacha_. Et si on vous proposait de manger avec nous ce soir ? »

Le visage de Jessie s'illumina :

« -Hum...Ça peut aider ! »

.

« -C'est vraiment galère d'être l'esclave de cette sorcière de Jessie ! Mais si je joue les rebelles elle va me tomber dessus et j'ai pas envie d'y laisser mes 9 vies ! Normalement c'est James qui s'occupe des corvées ! Pourvu qu'il guérisse vite, j'en ai déjà marre de tout faire ! En plus j'ai du courir parce qu'un Ursaring habitait dans le coin. Je pouvais pas savoir moi que c'était son territoire ! Ah ! De la lumière. J'arrive enfin au campement... »

Miaouss poussa une dernière feuille encombrante et tomba sur une scène pas commune. Pierre servait le repas à Jessie et aux deux autres morveux.

Il laissa tomber son tas de bois.

« -HEIIIIIIN ? »

.

Après une brève explication, Miaouss prit avec joie un bol et mangea avec appétit.

« -... Je vais apporter son repas à James.

-Ok Jessie ! »

Approuva Miaouss, la bouche pleine. Quand Jessie entra dans la tente, elle s'agenouilla a côté de James et lui donna son repas sans un mot.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand James lui accrocha le bras.

« -Tu peux rester un peu s'il te plait ? »

Jessie acquiesça et se rassit par terre à côté de lui.

« -Pourquoi tu as fait ça James ? »

Il poussa l'assiette sur le côté et lui pris la main.

« -Jessie, je ne pouvait pas te laisser te faire mal.

-Mais pourquoi ?»

Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« -Car... Je t'aime. »

Il rougit instantanément.

« -Je... ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi alors... »

Il fut interrompu par Jessie qui lui donna une bonne claque sur la joue.

« -Idiot...

-Jessie ?

-Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt... »

James mit ses bras autour du corps svelte de Jessie et la serra fort. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais finalement entoura James elle aussi.

« -Je t'aime moi aussi James... »

Ils se séparèrent. Jessie laissa tomber une mèche devant ses yeux, et James posa sa main droite par terre pour mettre cette mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa coéquipière. Malheureusement, il senti une douleur fulgurante dans son épaule à ce moment là. Il faiblit et tomba sur Jessie. Ils s'embrassèrent accidentellement. Horriblement gênés, ils se séparèrent. Tout deux sourirent, mais à ce moment là, James fit une crise. Ses blessures étaient plus graves qu'il n'y paraissait.

« -James ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle examina ses blessures et décréta :

« -Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Vous allez vous faire arrêter sinon.

-Pas question de te laisser comme ça ! Même si tu es contre, je t'emmènerai au centre. MIAOUSS ! »

Le Pokemon arriva aussitôt.

« -On a un problème. Il faut emmener James en ville.

- Hein ? Mais. Tu es complètement folle ! On va aller en prison si on... »

Il se reçut un bon coup d'éventail qui lui ôta toute envie de révolte. Il ressortit en courant - ce qui alerta les enfants. Jessie sortit James de la tente et se dirigea vers la ville. Les morveux suivirent le trio.

« -Vous savez que si vous venez avec nous vous risquez d'être arrêté aussi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Jessie avait sa fierté. Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Arrivés au centre Pokemon, l'infirmière prit immédiatement soin de James et annonça à tout le monde qu'il allait s'en sortir. Sacha régla les problèmes avec la justice pour que le trio échappe à la prison. Il se sentait vraiment coupable pour James. Jessie informa James de la situation.

« -James, si on reprenait là où on en était ? »

Et elle se baissa à la hauteur de lèvres de James...

.

Sortant de l'hôpital, elle alla retrouver Miaouss qui l'attendait juste à la porte.

« -Tout de même ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais passer ta vie là-dedans !

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux mais ne sois pas si impatient Miaouss ! »

Miaouss préféra changer de sujet :

« -Tu sais, une tente n'est pas insonorisée. »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

.

.

Et, de loin, on put clairement voir le vol d'un Miaouss frappé par un éventail.


End file.
